The Secre Life of Bri
by TheBriHuman
Summary: Hello! This is a remake of my story  which i lazily copied from the original site i put it on  haha well, Enjoy! Oc/professor membrane related to xXInvaderRazXx
1. Chapter 1

_**First of all, before I start my story, I want to say sorry for the last story's...problems. Haha I just copied and pasted my story from the site I originally put it on, and it just didn't all copy right (Probably in case of lazy plagiarists)**_

_**Well! If you've read xXInvaderRazXx's story, I Didn't Mean To, you'd understand that Bri is MY OWN OC character. I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM. IT IS CREATED BY JHONEN VASQUEZ AND I COMPLETELY RESPECT HIM... Because let's face it, Invader Zim is like, the sexiest show ever! So now I present to you, chapter one of The Secret Life of Bri :)**_

It was dark inside my head. **Click. Click. Click. **The clock ticked by. I waited for science class to _finally_ end so school would be over and I could hang out with Zim, his girlfriend Suz, my best friend Dib, and his girlfriend, Raz. Which kind of made me the fifth wheel, being the only one without a significant other, but everything happens for a reason.

You can't control others' actions, you can't force someone to one day fall in love with you.

Maybe one day I'll get a fairytale ending.

Maybe one day I'll meet that special someone that can show me how to love, and how to do it right.

Maybe one day, I'll get that person who makes me feel special with no strings attached.

Maybe one day...

The teacher was rambling on about seeing the_ **Great Professor Membrane.**_ I didn't really care much about it. I mean, I could just go to Dib's house and see him... I just never do.

You see, Dib's my best friend. We've been through a lot together, from me helping him get with Raz to him comforting me those nights that I was left alone. The nights I cried myself to sleep, because my parents were only interested in work. I could be failing. I could be pregnant. They don't care. They don't even live with me. They pay for school and they pay for the house. They travel year round, ever since we first moved out here in freshman year.

Now I'm a junior, and I still have yet to recall a Christmas that wasn't spent either with a nanny or all alone. I honestly couldn't even tell you what they do, because we only talk on the phone once a week, and it's always a short conversation. They just don't _care._

Dib was the one who made sure I was still taking care of myself.

Dib was the one who always made sure I got at least one thing for my birthday or Christmas.

Dib has been the best friend most people could ever wish for, and I loved him for that.

Now before you assume, no. It's not like "I have a crush on him, but he's dating my friend" love. It's like he's my older brother or something... with a big head,

"Bri!" The teacher interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at him from under my thick, brown bangs in response, "Since you're the highest scoring student in class, you've been selected to be a lab assistant for Professor Membrane... _**HOW EXCITING!**_" He cheered excitedly, "You're supposed to walk home with Dib today,"

"Okay...?" That was...random. And too chipper...creeper.

I glared at Dib until he looked back at me. "THE _FUCK_!" I mouthed, to which he responded to with an unsure shrug. I looked over and saw Raz, smiling like she was laughing, and then Suz...actually pointing and laughing at me. Loudly.

"Ahem," the teacher interrupted the peanut gallery.

I looked around the room more and was greeted by the cold glare of some popular girl, who was probably second in class and _**PISSED**_. I saw Zim doing...strange things... Dib had explained to me a while back how he thought Zim was an alien, and I honestly don't understand why no one else can notice this. They must be, like... extremely stupid or something. I enjoy Dib's paranormal talks. They really cheer me up. I guess being parent-less is better than having my home planet in mass destruction and becoming a slave or dying.

Well, maybe not the latter option.

Later, after school, I went to meet the professor.

"Dad, I brought home Bri! I'm gonna go see if there's anything trying to take over the world now!"

"Okay son," Professor Membrane said as he walked into the room.

"Pleasure to meet you," I said coldly. He shook my hand and escorted me through the house. He explained all of his awards and experiments on the way to the lab. We were sitting in the lab. I asked him a question, that I knew for sure would more than likely piss him off. That popular girl can _have_ this crap. I have _enough_ to deal with and I don't _want _to be in this program or whatever it is.

"Do you think life on other planets is possible? Like, aliens?"

He stopped talking. Maybe it worked.

He furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought "Well," he started,"it's possible that there's something else out there, but we'll never know for sure," he pondered, looking up at the window into the now-dark sky.

I blushed at his answer, thinking he would get mad.

"I should be getting home now," I said reluctantly. I didn't want to go, but I _had_ to get out of this place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~! Okay, so I've changed this up a lot. It's gonna be less pedophileish (ARE YOU HAPPY NOW EMILY AND SHIAN!) :) So, you know, comment, rate, subscribe, love him forever and call him Billy :D**

I spent the night in my bedroom trying to sleep, but I had this nagging feeling. I laid in bed until noon when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it, in my pajamas to see Dib.

"Bri, what's wrong, you've usually got the block in an uproar by now?"

He was referring to the music that I _sometimes _had at an unreasonable volume. All teenagers do it when they're home alone, don't act all innocent.

"Oh... nothing. I just had a late night," I said.

"Bri, I know you. There's no such thing as a _late night_ for you. You stay up until three am and you're still up by nine," Dib mentioned.

"It's nothing, Dib," I said, "I'm perfectly fine."

Dib let himself into my house and stood in my kitchen

"You haven't even made my Saturday morning waffles!" He smiled at me.

"You know how to use a toaster, Dib," I sighed.

"But you make them special!" He pouted.

I smiled at him, then felt my chest get heavy. I put my head on his shoulder and cried.

"Dib, I don't know what to do anymore! It's just... I'm so alone all the time and I'm afraid,"

"Did something happen yesterday?" He looked at me and seriously asked.

"No Dib. I just... I _want_ something to happen. That's the problem!"

"Bri, why?" Dib looked at me puzzled.

"Because no one wants anything to do with me, Dib! I'm all alone! I don't want everyone to be afraid of my mental state because of being abandoned by my parents and..."

"Bri, you're not alone, because I'm here. And don't even bring that up. It's nothing that you need to remember." He kissed me on the forehead and said, "it's okay."

I cried into his chest. I was so tired of being haunted, daily, by one event that happened so long ago.

**~Flashback(yes I know, you all hate them.)~**

**~Dib's P.O.V.~**

I heard screaming and could only assume one thing: Zim was doing something terrible. I dashed through town, searching high and low for the small, green alien. I heard him nearby.

"Unhand the female, human filth!"

But that was retaliated to with harsh words, and _plenty_ of cursing. I found him in an alley, watching a horrifying scene occur.

**~Bri's P.O.V.~**

I was hanging out with my boyfriend. He was walking me home and we took an alley to get to my street. He said it was a short cut. We started kissing. He pinned me against the wall and his hands explored my body.

"Stop," I said.

"Why?" He asked, trying to kiss my neck. I pushed him away. He grabbed my hair and pulled it. _Hard._

"Come on, babe," his breath was warm on my neck as he whispered in my ear.

"No!" I pushed him away again and he slapped me. "What the fu-" He pushed me down and got on top of me.

"No! Help!" I screamed for help at the top of my lungs. I was _NOT_ going to lose the little innocence I had left like this. I could feel him getting pleasure as he groped my breasts. I pushed him away again.

"You just don't learn, do you?" He asked. He punched me repeatedly as I cried and screamed. I then heard a familiar voice.

"Zim! Help!" I screamed. Then, out of the corner of my swelling eye, I saw Dib."

**~Dib's P.O.V.~**

"Bri!" her boyfriend looked up at me from the beating he was giving Bri.

"What are you gonna do? Have your way when I'm done?"

"What the **FUCK **is wrong with you!" I screamed. Then I looked up to see Zim, now accompanied by Raz and Suz.

"GIR!" Zim commanded, "ATTACK!"

"Yes my master!" the little robot in the horrendous green dog costume easily beat up the teenager.

"Thank you..." Bri smiled and pet him.

She knew that he was a robot. She knew Zim was an alien, but she didn't care. She did the one thing I couldn't do.

Treat them as equals.

Even though she was shaken up, even though she was crying, she got up, and smiled at us. And a tear ran down my face.

**~End Flashback~**

**~Bri's P.O.V.~**

I felt Dib's tears get my hair wet.

"Dib, I don't need a shower," I said

"Well I don't like being used as your personal tissue," he laughed.

We stood there for what felt like forever.

We're best friends. Till the end

**Aww! Emily's probably gonna kill me, because she LOVES DIB AND IS A SMELLY POOP AND LIKES ANDY BERMAN'S BEARD! :)**


End file.
